User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! Administration I'd like to become an admin. I've managed several forums over the years and I am currently one of the moderators of the Text-based Games Forums. I come on Scratch every day, and it shouldn't be too hard for me to go to another website as well. The Whiz 00:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you don't have to go into code... I know you from experience and being a friend, and I definitely think you could do a good job as an administrator of this wiki. But, I will only make you admin if you prove to be active here, and make a good amount of contributions/edits. When you go to your page, on the bar near the top with your icon/avatar, and name, there is also a large number, which is the amount of contributions you have made. Try to get that number up, by adding more pages, such as blocks. If you can do that, for a while, I will make you admin. Although keep in mind that now that the website is generally back up from it's long period of inactivity, we have decided to clean it up from all of the articles about people/scratchers, projects, and articles that are unhelpful or spam, and don't fulfill the purpose of this wiki. You recently made a page that just went against that... so just keep that in mind. Thanks, Lucario621 00:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Application I want to become admin of the Scratch Wiki. I have been using Scratch since it came out and I am among the first users on the Scratch website. I spend a lot of time on the Forums and the website, so I have a lot of knowledge about different things. I have already made some corrections and I plan to make many more. I can help keep the Wiki correct and can delete useless stuff. Umm, er- please make me admin? : Sorry for the late reply - I didn't notice your message. It definitely sounds like you're an experienced scratch user, which I think is important for being an administrator, adriangl5 (I had to look through history to figure out it was you - please sign your posts with "~~~~" next time - it automatically posts the time and when you made the post). But before you can become an administrator, you still have to contribute to the wiki ;). Although you've made 9 contributions - that's still not enough, to prove your activity. In addition, what administrator features do you need? Remember, there's plenty to do, even if you're not an administrator, so having administrator privilege may not be necessary. If you prove to make more contributions, and show that you want to make major improvements to the wiki, than yes, you may become an administrator. Lucario621 02:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Are there any proper formatting rules to wikis? Hi... I'm a bit new, and I have a question: Is there a specific way that the articles should be written? Such as using the blue squares rather than bullet points... or using indents differently at certain times. Sorry if this seems silly, but I want to make sure I don't do the wiki any harm. ;) Chrischb 10:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :In general, yes there are rules. As I noticed from your edits, you should use the formatting that the wiki comes with. So use the bullets which are available on the text appearence thing when editing a page, or if you're viewing the source, use an asterisk (*) to do bullets. For example: :*This is correct :• This is incorrect :Not too complicated. I'll fix and review the edits you made, and from that, you can probably figure out what to do. Lucario621 15:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! But did I do any major damage? :| Chrischb 05:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, you're a prodigy at this xD Lucario621 16:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! :O Chrischb 05:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A question about the block names... Hi Lucario621! I love your wiki - it's a brilliant place that has plenty of good information. I was just wondering though - when there are names of blocks, they don't seem that good. I thought I'd talk to you about it. :) My idea for the blocks is that: *If the blank is a spot where you input numbers or names, it should use parentheses. *If the blank is a drop-down list input, you use brackets (these things: [ and ]). *There should be spaces in the parentheses and brackets. *The block names should not be so capitalized. (What we're doing right now is "When I Receive [ ]" - what I want is "When I recieve [ ]". Note how the word "receive" is unnecessarily capitalized in the first example.) Is that alright, Lucario? EDIT: I realized that the hat blocks aren't capitalized - actually, none of the blocks have any capitalization. So, another thing then - how about ''no ''capitalization? : Jonathanpb 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, these are very good ideas. I see what you mean, and I think it was originally like this, until mkolpnji changed it (and I didn't mind it). But, at the same time, I prefer the current way because of it's simplicity. I definitely do not what plainly no capitalization, because that would look a bit informal, if you ask me. Having capitalization on only the first letter does make sense though. Because we're still in the early stages of this wiki, there's plenty of changes that we can still make. Possibly though, what might help, is if I change it so, when you search for something, along with showing the results, it will also say "If your searching for blocks, remember to use () parentheses for everything, blah blah blah" and stuff. I might post a thread about this on the forums. There we can discuss it further-more. Creating redirects Hi again... I know this sounds really silly, but I was wondering how to create a redirect. Chrischb 09:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : No, that's a good question ;). But overall, it's fairly simple. Basically, you make an article, but the only content you need to put is #REDIRECT Article this article should redirect to. Note, that you need to go into source mode, not normal typing mode. It's the very last button on the editing screen, on the right. Thanks for asking :) Lucario621 16:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Continuing my previous message... Well... what things do you want to change and what things do you want to keep? You can answer by giving names of blocks with the style you want. : Jonathanpb 05:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC)